


Ignoble

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [699]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Born over a lifetime ago, the world was a completely different place than the one we live in now. Jethro and Jackson Gibbs are metalworkers in a time of kings and queens. What changes will that make in Gibbs life?





	Ignoble

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/31/2001 for the word [ignoble](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/31/ignoble).
> 
> ignoble  
> Of low birth or family; not noble; not illustrious; plebeian; common; humble.  
> Not noble in quality, character, or purpose;characterized by baseness, lowness, or meanness.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #357 Metal.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ignoble

In a time where kings and queens ruled the lands, there lived a man of ignoble heritage. His father was a metalworker and trained him in metalworking as well. His father spent most of his time with swords, armor, treasure chests and other larger items. He, however, preferred making smaller items like rings, bracelets, and necklaces. 

That’s how he met Shannon. She had come in looking for a necklace. He’d been blown away by her beauty and her rules and had ended up making her more trinkets than she’d commissioned him for simply because he enjoyed her company so much. She wasn’t a commoner, but wasn’t royalty either. 

Her heritage fell somewhere in between, but that didn’t matter to Gibbs or Jethro as she called him. Unfortunately, before he could really enjoy her company, Shannon happened upon a brawl between two rival clans on a route that she traveled all the time. There was nothing that could be done. By the time he found out, she was already gone.

His rings, bracelets, and necklaces became more masculine and less feminine, more bold and less intricate. At least that was true, until he met a man. A man who stood out due to his fancy clothes and strange demeanor. Gibbs wasn’t sure what to think of this man. He was a complete stranger. Not someone that had ever been to their metal shop before. 

He buried his feelings, but he couldn’t help designing pieces with this man in mind. His pieces became a strange combination of masculine and feminism. Considered androgynous if that concept had been around during that time. He was determined not to let the man affect him. He wasn’t going to go through the pain again.

Unfortunately for Gibbs, the man wasn’t one to give up easily despite how frowned upon such relationships were at that time. He managed to talk his father, Jackson Gibbs, into taking him on as an apprentice. That forced Gibbs and the stranger, who introduced himself as Anthony DiNozzo to spend many hours together with their apprenticeship.

Still no matter how hard Gibbs tried to keep up his walls, it was only natural that they would get closer together when forced to spend so much time together. They soon developed a friendship which was the talk of much of the town as it was filled with many head slaps and disagreements. Still it worked for them.

There was much speculation as to the nature of their relationship, but what happened behind closed doors no one actually knew. Soon the gossip faded and the townspeople just considered the whole Gibbs family strange, but they were still a part of the town family.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
